I Never
by Iolanthe Ivashkov
Summary: A One-shot of the Vampire Academy and Bloodlines group playing the game "I Never." Set around the time they go to court to test Olive's blood and before anyone but Adrian and Jill know about Sydney's magic. Just an idea I couldn't get out of my head.
1. Chapter 1

**Sydney's POV**

We were all sitting in a circle, myself, Adrian, Jill, Eddie, Rose, Dimitri, Queen Vasi – Lissa (as I was told to call her), and her boyfriend Christian, playing a game they called "I Never." From what Id managed to deduct from the many instructions that had been shouted at me once they found out I had no clue what they were talking about, is that we all get ten jelly beans (eww, sugar) and go around in a circle saying things that we've never done, so those who have done it have to eat one of their jellybeans. The one who gets rid of their Jelly beans the quickest, looses.

"I'll go first," Rose says, leaning forward. "I have never slept with more than one person."

Wow. These games are really personal. Thank god I didn't have to take one – I'd only slept with Adrian. Every one took one except me Christian and Jill. I could tell Adrian was feeling guilty again so I decided to tell him not to worry about it by rolling my eyes and saying "Adrian, really? Who would of thought?"

"Well, Sage, I can't deny the women of the world, now can I?"

"All right! Knock it off!" Christian says, "It's Lissa's turn."

"Thanks baby," she says kissing his cheek and ignoring Rose fake-gagging to her other side.

"Ok. I've never...kissed a dhampir."

Rose groans and mutters "unfair" under her breath while taking a jelly bean with Adrian, Eddie and Dimitri.

It's Christian's go. "I've never staked anyone in the heart."

Eddie, Rose, Dimitri and Lissa took one.

"Oops, sorry honey"

Lissa just rolled her eyes.

Eddie's turn. "I've never done magic."

Oh damn. What do I do? I can't lie.

I reach forward slightly and take one from my pile in front of me and put it into the palm of my hand, but don't eat it, hoping I would of done the next one so I can slip it in at the same time. Nobody noticed, thank god, as they were too busy making sure each of the Moroi ate a Jelly bean.

Jill glared jokingly at Eddie before saying "I've never kissed a Moroi or a Dhampir."

Again, as everyone ate one I slipped another into my hand.

I looked at Adrian and he gave a slight smile, telling me he knew what I was doing before getting on with the game. "Hmmm...I've never – "

"Don't strain yourself trying to think of something," Christian called out laughing.

Adrian ignored him after rolling his eyes. "I've never had an addiction to coffee."

"Traitor!" my mind screamed as I glared at him and the others laughed, but he sent a look at my hand which held the two jelly beans I needed to eat. Oh, I guess getting rid of them now would be for the best. I picked up another, careful not to drop the others and stuck them in my mouth, flinching as the sweetness entered my mouth.

Adrian looked concerned but I shrugged him off. "I've never drunk blood."

At least I said it without flinching. All the Moroi ate one of their Jelly beans.

We all looked at Dimitri. He sighed, muttered something about children in Russian and then complied. "I've never...broken into a top secret facility."

Rose, Eddie and Lissa eat a jelly been while I slip another into my hand. They'll start to notice if I keep this up.

"Ok, back to me," Rose says, rubbing her hands together. "I've never set anyone on fire."

Christian takes one and I follow, believing it is explainable, placing both in my mouth at the same time.

"When did you set anyone on fire?" Rose asked me, quite shocked.

"I set that strigoi on fire...remember. In Palm Springs?" I also set Alicia on fire with Ms Terwilliger's house, but they didn't need to know that.

She nods and Lissa continues the game. "I've never kissed Adrian...what? I have to avenge my boyfriend."

"Thanks baby."

Adrian shakes his head playfully and Rose grumpily puts one of her lollies in her mouth and I take one in my palm. I was now in tie with Lissa as the ones with the least Jelly beans.

"Now that we're picking favourites..." Damn. "I've never used water magic," Declared Christian.

I once again hide another in my palm as Jill sticks her tongue out at him playfully and eats her 3rd Jelly bean. I had begun to use water magic with Ms Terwilliger a few weeks before the trip. I am now loosing.

Eddie's turn. "I've never worn a dress out."

"Umm...hate to break it to you Eddie; you HAVE worn a dress." Rose states.

"Yeah, but one) it was a dare, and 2) I didn't wear it OUT, like I stipulated.

All the girls eat another Jelly bean and I continue to get rid of the one residing in my hand.

"I've never snuck out to meet someone or do something," says Jill, happily.

We all eat one except Adrian.

At our looks he simply shook his head dramatically. "What I did didn't constitute as 'sneaking'."

We all laughed but continued, deciding to let him keep his jelly bean.

I sure a few people noticed me taking the jelly bean, but with me being with the alchemist I'm sure they thought it was a top secret mission or meeting I'd have snuck out for.

As Adrian began to think of his next 'I Never' I looked down at the pile of jelly beans in from of all of us. Jill had only had 4, Dimitri and Adrian 5, Christian and Eddie 6, Rose 7 and Lissa 8, where as I had eaten...9. I only have one left.

Adrian must have noticed the stiffening of my shoulders, as he leant forward and followed my line of site to that one little lolly in front of me. Then his smile got real big.

"I've Never..."


	2. Chapter 2 - Pathway One

Due to so many people wishing I had continued this (supposed-to-be one-shot) I decided to add a little more. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and supported me as well as the one who pointed out that Dimitri had tasted blood too. It was a small oversight on my part but I cannot be bothered changing it as I do not believe that it impacts my story too much.

 **As the original chapter was supposed to finish in a way that the readers could create their own ending, I made the following chapters different pathways that the ending of the first chapter could have taken.** Let me know which your favourite is or if you have any ideas!

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the plot line.

 **Sydney's POV**

 _As Adrian began to think of his next 'I Never' I looked down at the pile of jelly beans in from of all of us. Jill had only had 4, Dimitri and Adrian 5, Christian and Eddie 6, Rose 7 and Lissa 8, where as I had eaten...9. I only have one left._

 _Adrian must have noticed the stiffening of my shoulders, as he leant forward and followed my line of site to that one little lolly in front of me. Then his smile got real big._

 _"_ _I've Never..."_

Oh no. Please don't Adrian! If I lose everyone will get suspicious! Most of the statements have been about magic and kissing people! I can't believe I agreed to this, why didn't I just lie like a good little alchemist!

"Hmm...there's not a lot of stuff I haven't done, is there Sage?"

"Watch it, Ivashkov." I glare at him.

"Ok, ok...I've never...liked my father."

I breathe out a sigh of relief. I feel sorry for Adrian now, there are not a lot of options that we have both never done.

"Wow, way to be a downer Adrian." Christian snarks as he, Lissa and Rose take a jellybean.

"Ok, Sage's turn."

"I've never been on the 'Vampire Schedule'." I say relieved, knowing that Lissa would now loose and everybody else would have to eat a jelly bean. Sorry Adrian.

"Damn, I'm out!" Lissa called as she threw the last of her jelly beans into her mouth and I let out a breath.

"Well, it's getting late," I begin, "I should get to – "

"Wait! We will keep going until everyone gets out! Look, Jill has only eaten five!" Rose points out.

Groan. Hopefully I can survive the next few rounds, or Adrian's attempt to save my secrets will be for nothing.

"Ok, Dimitri's turn," Eddie calls out. "Let's get this over with."

"I've never..." He looks down to Rose's dwindled pile before smiling. "I've never back-chatted a teacher."

Rose unhappily eats her last jelly bean before poking her tongue out and sulking at Dimitri, whom is uncharacteristically looking smug. Christian also takes a jelly bean, now only left with one. Eddie and Adrian eat another as well.

As Rose was now out and so was Lissa, we skipped over them to Christian.

"Well, as I no longer get to attack Rose, I will have to start evening the score with Jailbait here. I've never...done ballet."

Jill blushes and takes one. "My mum's a dancer," she explains to those with blank looks.

"Ok, my turn," Eddie says. "I've never fought Strigoi with Rose."

Aww, Poor Eddie. He looks a little sad at that. But lightens up a bit when Dimitri takes one of his jelly beans and Christian eats his last. Obviously the statement had the desired effect – getting Christian out.

"Thanks, bro."

"No probs C, you were looking a bit hungry."

"Ok, my turn," Jill starts. "I've never trained to kill s...wait. Damn I have, I can't use that one. I've never...worn boxers."

Haha! Nice one Jill! All the guys took one, leaving me now in tie with Eddie. Now it's back to Adrian, thank god!

"I've never driven in a stolen car."

Dimitri and Jill take one each while Eddie takes his last.

"Damn!"

"Ha! Karma!" Christian calls out.

"Shut up!"

"Ok, ok! Both of you shut up!" Rose calls out. "It's Sydney's turn."

I looked at Jill's larger amount of jelly beans before looking at her apologetically. "I've never modelled."

She nods understandingly, briefly looking at the one jelly bean before me, before eating one of her own. Hopefully she's the only one who noticed other than Adrian – Adrian! That's how she new! Thank goodness.

"What? Shouldn't you be taking one Dimitri?" Adrian jokes. "I'm sure you look great in heels and rock the runway."

"I'd ask the same of you with all that hair gel," replies Rose before the man in question could respond.

Dimitri just looked at Rose after her barb before looking back at Adrian...ooh. Not Good.

"I've never had a spirit bond with someone."

Jill and Adrian take one, leaving all those remaining with one jelly bean. Ok, it is all alright now. Surely no one can remember everything that's been said.

Jill looked a little put out. "I thought you wanted to get back at Adrian, not me! You know what, fine! I've never looked at a girl before in _that_ way before!"

"Uh, hate to break it to you Jill but...spirit bond with Adrian?" Eddie brings up.

Jill's face, which had been smiling in triumph dropped. "Aww, dammit," she said before eating her last jelly bean because she 'lied.'

"Haha! Ok, my turn," Adrian says. "I've never fallen in love with my student."

Dimitri eats his last one while rolling his eyes.

"My turn!" I shout excitingly, I was going to win! I should at least make it nice for Adrian, a little thank you, for what he did. "I've never...gotten an A college."

"You're in college!"

"You got an A?"

"Adrian?"

"What?"

"I guess the games over then?" Adrian says, smiling.

"Adrian!" They all shout.

After a while they calm down and I throw the last of my jelly beans in my mouth.

"Well, I better head to bed. Night everyone."

"Night!"


	3. Chapter 3

**As the original chapter was supposed to finish in a way that the readers could create their own ending, I made the following chapters different pathways that the ending of the first chapter could have taken.**

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the plot line.

 **Sydney's POV**

 _As Adrian began to think of his next 'I Never' I looked down at the pile of jelly beans in from of all of us. Jill had only had 4, Dimitri and Adrian 5, Christian and Eddie 6, Rose 7 and Lissa 8, where as I had eaten...9. I only have one left._

 _Adrian must have noticed the stiffening of my shoulders, as he leant forward and followed my line of site to that one little lolly in front of me. Then his smile got real big._

 _"_ _I've Never..."_

"Wait! Why does Sydney only have one left?" Lissa shouts out, surprised.

Oh, damn.

"Uh, I got peckish?"

Rose snorts. "You hate sugar. Why would you eat any of them without having to?"

"Jelly beans are my weakness?"

Her disbelieving look doubles.

"...Adrian ate them?"

"Hey! Sage! You wound me!" Adrian exclaims.

"It could happen!" I hiss to him.

"How do you only have one left?" Quee – Lissa asks. "All the questions were about magic or kissing people."

"Um..." This is what I get for being honest. Why didn't I lie? Though, it's not like I could see the future or anything. I honestly thought I could get away with it. It was just a stupid game after all.

"I mean, I'm sure we all get the addiction to coffee...but the rest?"

"Well, I...uh, broke into a facility once – for the alchemists of course! – and set someone on fire and have worn a dress out...and I've had to sneak out of Amberwood..."

"That's only five accounted for, what were the other four?"

"Umm..."

"I kissed her!" Adrian blurted out.

"What!?"

"I was drunk, it was dark, I'm sure she thought I was Brandy...Brody...Whatever-his-name-is. So she kissed back for a sec."

I look down as if embarrassed and disgusted, where as I'm not sure if I should want to kiss him as a thank-you or kill him. But then I think about it more, they shouldn't have to believe he forced himself on me in drunken stupor. I was willing, but it's not like we could tell them...right?

"Adrian!" Rose groans while the others shake their head at him.

"Hey, it was the only time I was drunk in her presence and I haven't gotten drunk since."

"My bad kissing skills scared you that much," I joke. He ignores the comment.

"Anyway, that counts for the others."

They almost let it go but then Eddie does a double take. "That only seven, not nine. There were only two questions that could have penalised you for; I've never kissed a Moroi or a Dhampir and I've never kissed Adrian."

"You know what? I think it's time for bed," I say standing up.

Adrian grabs my hand as I turn to the door. "You shouldn't have to keep this to yourself. You can trust them, you know? They can help."

I look at him, wondering why the change of heart. I thought we both agreed it would be a bad idea for anyone to know. Then again...

"If I do this..." God, I can't believe I was doing this but Adrian was right and if I ever need to escape the alchemists this would be the best place to hide. I can't believe it was going to come out over a childish game though.

He nods for me to continue and I turn to the queen.

"I want full immunity."

"Umm," Lissa looked around at the faces that surrounded her. "As long as you haven't killed anyone or plan to, I guess."

I inhale deeply. "Ok, first things first. Adrian didn't force me and it wasn't when he was drunk. I kissed him with consent and still do."

"What!?"

"How in the Hell?"

"Jesus!"

"You're...together?" That was Eddie.

"Yes we are together." I answer him, and only him. Next to Adrian and Jill, he is the most important to me. Adrian can deal with Rose.

He looks down. "Did not expect that, like, at all."

I turn to focus more on the others but am instantly drawn to where Lissa is swiping her hand in front of Rose's face. She gives up on rousing her from her (hopefully) temporary shock and speaks to me.

"You do realise what...complications this causes, right?"

"We love each other."

"Holy crap!" Rose spits out, breaking out of her stillness. "And I thought me and Dimitri were bad. A royal moroi and an alchemist – this is – this is apocalyptic!"

Adrian laughs dryly. "Well, I'm not sure how bad you'll react to part two if this is how you respond to part one."

"There's a part two!?" She pauses. "Oh, please don't tell me you're pregnant."

"No!" I burst out. "Though...It's not that!"

Lissa puts her head in her hands. "Then what is this part two?"

"I – I'm – I." Ok breathe. You can trust them. "I'm a witch."

Silence.

"A...witch?" Says Eddie questioningly.

"She's brilliant. You should see her in action," Adrian speaks up excitingly.

"Adrian!"

"What? They would for asked for proof anyway."

"What can you do?" asks Rose hesitantly.

"Uh...a few things..."

"A few things!? Sage can turn invisible, fight off homicidal bitches with flying glass and even summoned us a demon dragon baby. Oh, not to mention she can control all of the elements."

My head falls into my hands. I loved Adrian, but sometimes...

Exclamations of disbelief and astonishment ran through the room until Christian spoke up. "Demon dragon baby!?"

"Ah..." I look to Adrian. Of course someone would pick up on that. I would shown them Hopper just as proof but I had left him with Ms T. "I can't explain that right now, but I guess I can show you something else..."

I summon a small flame in my hand and everyone bar Adrian and Jill jump back.

"Holy..."

"Shit!"

"What the hell!"

Christian is the first to walk over. "May I?" he asks as he gestures to the flame.

I bite my lip. "I don't want to burn you."

He looks at me sceptically, after all, his element is fire. However I wasn't sure if moroi magic and human magic could mix, after all my magic cancelled out the affect of the magic in the moroi blood of my tattoo.

He reaches forward as if to grab the flame in my hand and I instinctively hold onto it, holding it steady in my hand.

"I can't control it...how are you doing this."

"Magic."


End file.
